Just Older
by Ironneko
Summary: Ranma went to Jusenkyo, Genma fell into a pool and got cursed and Ranma fell into a pool and... Abandoned till I get the strength to rethink this through... Given how much it stinks...


Ranma Saotome, the ultimate fighter  
  
This story takes place before the Ranma 1/2 Manga/Anime and 2 years after the end of Dragonball GT, Goku absorbed the dragonballs   
so now he can use magic and can change his appearance, age and can hop through dimensions.  
  
Prologue: Every tale has a beginning  
  
Ranma Saotome stood before the vast cursed springs of Jusenkyo. "This is your idea of a dangerous training ground oyaji?  
Looks pretty boring to me." The young man stated with a mocking tone. Genma Saotome jumped towards the nearest pole and taunted his  
son. "Come here boy, or are you too scared?" "You're on!" And with those words the youth jumped towards the first pole he caught sight of   
and immediately launched himself at his father.   
  
Elsewhere  
  
A shadow is seen monitoring some devices we see the words "temporal transition" on the screen of several of these devices. The figure  
suddenly turns around and we see that it is actually Dr. Gero. "Ha ha ha, those fools thought that super 17 had actually destroyed me. They didn't   
know that I downloaded my brain's information into this spare body in case Mu betrayed me." A loud beep is heard and Gero turns around excitedly.   
"Two minutes for temporal transportation" a mechanically engineered voice called out. "Soon you shall pay Son Goku..."  
  
  
Jusenkyo  
  
Father and son exchanged blows with amazing speed and incredible accuracy and strength. The Jusenkyo guide kept shouting at them "Sirs stop   
fighting. Jusenkyo very dangerous. Very bad if Mr. customer fall in spring" Finally after ten minutes of intense fighting Ranma got a lucky roundhouse that   
was too low for Genma to duck. He was caught in the face and fell towards a spring. The guide immediately rushed towards him. "Oh Mr. customer you fall   
in spring of drowned panda, very tragic story of panda that drowned there 1000 years ago" There was a splash of water and suddenly a huge panda jumped   
out of the waters and landed on a bamboo pole in a typical Anything-goes stance. To say that Ranma was shocked would have been an understatement. The   
guide continued "Everyone that fall in spring change into panda" Taking advantage of his son's momentary shocked condition the panda leaped forward and   
delivered a snap-kick at the boy who pummeled towards a spring below.  
  
Elsewhere  
  
"ZERO" A blinding flash appeared as the devices sought the most powerful, adaptable and easy to manipulate individual in all of reality.  
  
Jusenkyo  
  
Just before Ranma's body touched the spring a bright flash blinded both the panda and the guide and when it disappeared it took Ranma with it, leaving   
behind a VERY confused Jusenkyo guide and Genma Saotome, now only a "cute" panda.  
  
Elsewhere  
  
"Mind-control chip successfully installed inserting sayajin cells and increasing adaptability." "Yes, yes, now you'll pay Son Goku. Ha ha ha ha ha."  
  
We see flashes of Gero showing Ranma tapes of Goku and the other Z-senshis' fights. Ranma learns all of the moves just by watching them, as his learning curve   
and adaptability were increased a thousand fold by Gero. We also see as some machines train Ranma's body using nerve impulses.  
  
1 year later  
  
Goku flew through space in silent contemplation. *I can't believe the power that I have obtained these last 1000 years, to think I owe it all to Sheng-Long.* Suddenly   
a there is a flash of light and Goku instinctively swerves right, despite the surprise, to avoid a bone-crunching uppercut. "What the hell?" Was all Goku could say before  
he landed on a nerby asteroid to avoid a ki-blast at point blank range. He immediately reacted sending a two-kick combo followed by a flurry of punches and a devastating   
ki-charged roundhouse. He flew back to see what he was fighting and was surprised to see a teenaged boy flying a few feet away from him. "Wha?" He muttered, not   
understanding how such a young man could surprise him like this. "Ha ha ha, Son Goku we meet again" *I know that voice* Goku's thoughts were interrupted as   
realization hit him like a brick. "GERO!?" "Oh, quick aren't we?" answered the doctor-turned-android. "Android... kill him" "Hai Gero-sama" And with those words   
the pigtailed youth launched himself at Goku with a hailstorm of kicks and punches. As Goku retreated to get a better position, the android exploited his only weakness.   
He grabbed his tail. Pain flared throughout Goku's body as he fell down on his knees. As the android prepared an enormous blast Goku saw hesitation in the once   
emotionless eyes of his would-be executioner. ""Come on, kill him!" Gero was furious, this was his moment of glory and it was being ruined by the stubbornness of   
his unwilling servant. "No... I can't... what's wrong with me...." And as he spoke the ki he had gathered dispersed harmlessly as the pigtailed youth fell on his knees on  
the surface of the asteroid chunk, clutching his head. Goku made short work of Gero and then made a quick scan of the rogue android. *What the... He's human???*   
The program, sensing that its master was dead, prepared the self-destruct sequence, but Goku, having somewhat recovered, used the dragonballs' magic and removed the   
implant from the android's body while condidering training the young human with sayajin blood flowing through his veins.  
  
A different time, a different place  
  
After a brief flash of light seven figures appear in the center of Nerima, Japan. "Where did you bring us this time Goku?" asked a tall, green and intimidating   
individual. "Patience Cell, all shall be revealed in time.," replied the questioned man. "Why are we here anyway?" asked a blond-haired young man. "We're here to meet   
Ranma's family. Don't you remember Terry?" responded a man dressed with a white gi and sporting a red bandanna. "Oh that's right Ryu. How could I forget?" replied   
Terry. A VERY muscled man raised his hand, and motioned for silence, and then said, "Okay we've got 5 hours to do what we want while Ranma searches for his family,   
after that time we will search and join Ranma wherever he is. Got it?" "Yeah, whatever Broli." Muttered a very short man. "Shut up Vejita. Okay let's split." Said a long-haired   
man of about 20 years of age. With those words the group split up.  
  
Tendo Dojo  
  
"Oh Tendo if you knew the pain I felt at seeing my son disappear before my eyes." Said a fat man known as Genma Saotome. "Oh Saotome, I understand, it must   
be terrible." Said Soun Tendo, while shedding tears. A faint knocking could be heard. Kasumi Tendo, the eldest of Soun Tendo's 3 daughters, opened the door and was a   
little surprised when she saw a handsome young man was outside. "Excuse me, is this the Tendo dojo?" the man asked. "If you want a challenge for the sign you need to use   
the other entrance." Kasumi replied, assuming because of his aura that this man wanted to challenge her sister Akane. "No, I wanted to know if there was a Genma Saotome   
here." The man said, not once making an indication of caring about challengng the dojo. "Oh yes, this way." Kasumi lead the man into the living room and said 2Excuse me   
Mr Saotome, there is somoene here to see you". Genma turned around and saw a strangely familiar young man in probably his mid-twenties. "Hello ... Pop..." said the long-haired   
youth, with an ice-cold voice. He grabbed his windpipe when the old man tried made a lunge towards his son when he finally recognised him, after giving Genma a glare that scared   
him more than whatever Happosai had done to him during his youth, Ranma released him and the fat man got a chance to breathe again. "You ungrateful son, after all I've done   
for you, you treat me like this?" "Excuse me, but all I remember you doing for me was teaching me was how to steal, trying to teach me the stupid neko-ken, making me leave   
Ucchan behind and engaging me to over 18 women" Ranma responds.   
  
Before Genma could reply a tall green man bursts into the house through the roof. "Damn" was all he said as he landed on the floor, or rather went through the floor.   
" Cell!!" Ranma shouts as jumps forward to check up on the green-skinned man. "Ranma... Ih's here." Cell whispers. Suddenly Ranma turns around and catches a punch thrown   
by a big, white skinned monster covered in black horns and with seven small blue balls in its chest. "I should have figured you would show up eventually Ih." Ranma calmly states   
as he avoids a barrage of kicks and punches. "Damn you Ranma!!" Ih Sheng-long replied as he was thrown through the wall by a punch in the stomach. Ranma and Ih started   
exchanging punches and kicks in the air. "Give it up Ih, I do not want to kill you again, but I will if you don't stop right now." Ranma coldly stated. Seeing that Ih paid no heed to   
his ultimatum Ranma decided to make good on his threat. "BURN KNUCKLE" A fist surrounded by blue energy struck Ih in the chest and as he was sent backwards Ranma   
disappeared and reappeared behind him. "CRACK SHOOT" Said Ranma before hitting Ih with a ki-charged axe kick after performing a flip to gain momentum. Once again as Ih   
was sailing downwards Ranma reappeared below him. Crouching and closing his right fist he called the name of the move. "SHORYUUKEN" Suddenly his fist caught fire as he   
jumped and performed a spinning uppercut. This time, as soon as Ranma hit him, Ih performed a backflip and stopped his ascent using his ki. "I've had enough!!! Die Ranma!!!   
SHIN AKUMA RYUU HA!!!" A huge red blast escaped from the seven balls on Ih's chest, taking the shape of a dragon as it neared Ranma. Genma sensed the strength of the   
blast and tried to jump away from the area to hide, knowing how powerful it was and thinking that his son was unable to stop less survive it, but was stopped by Cell who uttered   
a single word. "Watch" That's what Genma did. He saw Ranma smile and cup his hands beside him. He saw as he gathered energy and he saw... power. "HOLY HADOKEN"   
normally the hadoken was a low-power blast and only caused medium damage, but with Ranma's experience, power and the added holy magic element he was easily able to   
overcome Ih's blast. His last words were. "OH SHIT!!!" Then the world went white.  
  
After the glow had subsided all that was left was Ranma floating in the center of a 200 feet crater. "I'm Son Ranma, sorry about this." Only now did Genma realize   
something about Ranma that he hadn't noticed before. He had never opened his eyes.   
  
End Prologue.  
Author's notes  
This is my first and possibly only fic, I got this Idea from reading Albert Liu's great, well at least I think it is, fic RANMA ZERO you can find it at   
http://www.geocities.com/darkvortex.geo/My_own_fanfics.htm  
Comments, flames, e-mail me at ironeko@ironmaiden.com  
SHIN AKUMA RYUU HA = I think it stands for "new/revised devil/demon dragon wave/blast" please tell me if it's wrong 


End file.
